Mending Severus
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Insecurity was only one problem for the boy on the bucking broomstick.


**-=JKR is the grand creator of the Harry Potter universe, I play demolition, recycle, and graffiti artist.=-**

**Mending Severus**

"Madam Pomfrey, I've brought you a present." Boomed Mister Donar, flight instructor. The beefy man had Severus slung negligently over a shoulder. "Titchy First-year."

Madam Pomfrey hurried over from a patient. "Mr. Snape." She shook her head. _Tisk, tisk._

"I'll leave him with your good offices. Got a class to teach, no time for this nonsense." Donar set Snape on the magical stretcher. "Couldn't control his broom, got bucked off at say thirty feet. The little starveling needs to work on his physique." Donar puffed out his already massive chest. "Eleven years old and nothing to him at all..." Donar blustered on until Poppy finally sent him on his way. _Be gone with you already._

"Lets get you settled." The sweet matron lifted the young man up then moved him on to the bed. She bristled still from that MAN, which was the worst diatribe she had for him. Looking into Snape tear-stained face it was apparent the physical pain was the least of it. "Don't you listen to him, the great...too many Bludgers to the head, the man's gone frontal. Well, never mind. Let's get your robes off."

When she reached to pull them over his head, the boy shouted, "No—please."

She peered at him considering. "Mr. Snape dear, we need to take those off so we can finish your examination."

"Ah...a...I can do it. Uh, Madam Pomfrey, if you'll step out please." Severus plea was accompanied by a crimson blush.

_Young men. _"Here you are lad, I'll be back in a tick." Reluctant, she handed over the gown and closed the partition. _As though I haven't seen everything. Couldn't be as bad as Lucius Malfoy, flies a flag every time his stomach is palpated, randy little beast. _

A light voice beckoned. "Madam Pomfrey I'm changed."

Severus' robes were haphazardly thrown in a chair. _No pants, oh._ "Where is the pain?"

Severus grimaced, "My back and wand arm." He offered the offended arm.

"Now give us a look Mr. Snape." She rolled the arm of the gown back. _The gown swallowed him whole and now she knew why; he was more or less a starveling as Donar suggested._ She hid her shock as she examined his arm. "Hold still," she mended the arm. "Now I need to run a few diagnostic spells, hold still." The healer smiled warmly at Severus. _Oh dear, the boy was starving himself. Not the kind of thing we usually see in wizards._ "Mr. Snape the damage is worse than I feared. Please roll over onto your stomach I can do a physical examination of your back."

Gingerly she prodded his back, _pulled muscle. That's not too bad._ Madam Pomfrey fixed the muscle. "Mr. Snape you can roll back over. You appear to be suffering some internal damage, we need to get this under control before it gets any worse." She got his chart to make notes. "Open wide," tongue depressor in hand. _No erosion._ "Just a couple of questions." Snape squirmed. "Have you noticed your hair falling out?"

No.

"How is your appetite?"

Fine.

_A likely story._ "Mr. Snape this is the situation, you are underweight for your size and age. Your body is telling me that you are not eating properly. I'm assured that you are a brilliant young man, you'll understand me when I say you are hurting your body." She brushed his hair back from his face. "Mr. Snape the world too rough enough on us, for us to be rough on ourselves. Care to tell me what is going on? Whatever you say will stay in my confidence." Madam Pomfrey took the boy's hand hoping to convey understanding.

"Uh I don't want to talk, everything is fine." Severus was wide-eyed.

"You're not in trouble Mr. Snape, but if this continues your body will be. This what we are going to do, I will get a fortifying elixir from Professor Slughorn you will drink it. From there you are going to eat your fill. Until I can find a significant change in your internal health you will remain here." Snape cringed. "I will inform your teachers that you won't be in class for a while. How fast you get better Mr. Snape is up to you. You and you alone can satisfy your dietary needs. Can someone pick up your assignments for you and share notes from lecture?"

"Maybe Lily Evans." Snape didn't sound certain.

"So Mr. Snape are you ready to tackle this? And dear if you need to talk, I won't judge you or be angry with you."

He declined the ready ear, "I can try to Madam Pomfrey"

She pat him on the shoulder and left to make arrangements.

Slughorn came in to the hospital to drop off the elixir and talk to his star pupil. "Severus my boy, I certainly hope you get better soon. Your skill and attention in Potions brightens my whole day. Poppy wanted me to give you this, drink up." Horace shielded his mouth, "I put a little something extra inside when I found out it was for you, Honeyduke's finest dark chocolate. Enjoy ma boy, this aught to put a little spring in your step." The pudgy Potions Master chuckled. "I'd better get out of here before Madam Pomfrey wallops me. Get better soon young man, Ms. Evans doesn't have any competition without you." Giving Severus a little finger wave, he bumped his way out.

Severus pride swelled for a moment. He slugged the elixir down, it was delicious. Putting the small beaker to the side, he looked at his fingers. They tingled, then the rest of his skin shivered and tingled, such an odd, yet great sensation. "Madam Pomfrey when you have a moment." Severus called out.

"Yes, dear?" She had her hands full of linens as she poked her head around the partition.

"I'm getting hungry Madam Pomfrey" Poppy beamed at the young man. While she bustled off, Severus tidied himself.

"Sev, is it ok if I come in?" Lily's voiced drifted in. Straightening the covers he told her to enter. "Are you feeling any better, that was a nasty fall you took. Here are your books and assignments, I got to run to class. Get better soon."

"Thanks I'll be in here for at least the next couple of days. Bye." Lily hurried out the door. Madam Pomfrey entered with Snape's food tray. He was sumptuously provided for. "Thank you very much."

At the end of the school week Madam Pomfrey ran diagnostic tests. _Much better._ "Much better Mr. Snape. I want you to check in with me from time to time, see how you're doing. You look healthier already, but you need to continue to eat. You're a nice young man but you have to take care of yourself. Ok?" She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I think so, uhm Madam Pomfrey sometimes I just feel like what I eat is the only thing I can control." Severus looked away embarrassed.

"Mr. Snape you could take a different approach, for instance carefully pick healthy foods as opposed to no foods. Then you still have control but aren't harming yourself, how does that sound dear?" She patted him kindly. "Good lad. Don't forget to come back to see me, I'll hunt you down if I have to. You are free to go Mr. Snape, but mind what I said."

Severus jumped out of the bed and scampered off with his books and things. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey" Severus called from the double doors.

Handing the latest batch of Dreamless Sleep Potion over to Madam Pomfrey He looked over at her critically. "Madam Pomfrey you're a rare witch." Severus left the hospital wing.


End file.
